Covering You
by brokenbohemian
Summary: Finn had made alot of mistakes in his life. The biggest one of all was walking away from the love of his life, Rory Gilmore. He reclaim his love before it's too late?
1. Covering You

A/N: I own nothing.

**I'LL COVER YOU **

_Any man can fill his heart up with money and frivolities but only a true man chooses to fill his heart up with love instead – me _

**_Live In My House  
I'll be you Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back With One Thousand  
Kisses  
Be My Lover  
and I'll cover you_**

Finn sighed as he closed his eyes and tuned out everything around him. Today was possibly the hardest day of his life, for today was the day that they buried his one true love. Logan and Colin tried their best to comfort him and to let him no that he would get through this; hell Logan even offered to let him kick the crap out of Colin, but it didn't work. No matter how much they promised or reassured him that it would all be okay, he knew deep in his heart that his life was forever changed for the worst. Rory Gilmore was gone from his life for good and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. Taking in a ragged breath and exhaling quietly while trying to keep his tears at bay, Finn stood up to take the podium in the chapel.

Finn looked over at her body in the casket and couldn't help but think about how peaceful she looked. Her hair was around her face and her porcelain skin looked unharmed from the years of treatment and medication she experienced. Taking in a shaky breath as he tore his eyes away from her and looked back at the solemn crowed, he whipped his eyes and began, "I love her," Finn breathed out, "always have and always will…" _This isn't right; it shouldn't be her, not now and not this way. _Finn kept on thinking as he began the eulogy, "Even though I've always loved her, I particularly didn't like her in the beginning. She was always telling me that I 'should stop drinking as much and go to class more' and 'that even Logan does more than sit around and drink all day," Finn said as he scrunched up his nose imitating Rory's voice while everyone else gave a bittersweet chuckle. "Anyway….she soon became this permanent voice in the back of my head where my conscience should have been and I found myself going to class more and not drinking as much, much to my other mates dismay," Finn said looking at Seth, Colin, and Logan, "Because it made her happy. As time went on that's all I wanted to do, make Rory happy and to love her as much as I could."

_**Open Your Door - I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You **_

I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Were, My Love, On Life

"I was never the boyfriend type as much of you know, but Rory made me. She loved me unconditionally and I didn't deserve her. She was a wonderful wife and lover and I know she would have been a fantastic mother to Victoria. People often say that you get one true love, one soul mate, and Rory Gilmore-Morgan was mine. She taught me to be a better man and she showed me that you can have all the money in the world but it won't mean a damn thing if you don't have someone to love."

_**All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True  
As This Is**_

_**So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You**_

_**If You're Cold  
And You're  
Lonely  
You've Got One  
Nickel Only**_

"She was not only the love of my life, but my best friend and my rock that held me up when everything around me, including her was falling down and I fear that I am _nothing _without her." Finn concluded as he stepped down from the podium and walked over to the coffin to place a kiss gingerly on Rory's forehead, "Good-bye Mrs. Morgan and thank you for making me the happiest man alive and I'm so sorry if I ever disappointed you love cause lord knows I didn't want too."

**_  
When you're  
worn out  
and Tired  
When Your Heart  
Has Expired_**

After the highly emotional funeral Finn drove back to the house he and Rory shared the last few years of her life in Stars Hallow. He put their infant daughter Victoria down for her nap and then he went and tucked his eight year old niece Annabelle into bed for her nap.

"Uncle Finny." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yea love." Finn replied as he stroked her hair and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Auntie Rory is coming back is she?"

"No kitten, I'm afraid not."

"I'm gonna miss her cuz she was almost like my second mommy. I really loved her." The little girl said as she started to cry.

"I know, I know doll, I loved her too, very much." Finn said as he took hold of his little niece and cradled her in his arms as the both cried.

Later that night when Finn laid in bed thinking about his blue eyed girl, he couldn't help but cry when he thought that they would never banter again, or he would never again get to hold her in his arms all day long. He cried even harder when he realized that Victoria would grow up never truly knowing her mother. He sighed as he thought about all that they had been through and about the obstacles that lay ahead. "God Rory what am I going to do without you?" Finn whispered as he looked over at her beautiful smiling picture noting millions of other things that he would never see or do with her again.

**Lyrics – Rent- I'll cover you (reprise) **


	2. You Bastard!

**You Bastard**

Time is an incredible thing; it has the innate ability to move either incredibly fast or excruciatingly slow. On a rare occasion time has both the ability to move fast and slow at the same time. For Finn Morgan this was one of those rare occasions. It had been a month since Rory had died and Finn was still in pretty bad shape. Lorelei and Luke had moved in with them to give Finn a hand in raising Annabelle and Victoria because he certainly wasn't able to do it on his own, not now and not in the near future. Finn felt as though this month as a whole went by extremely fast with the fact that he couldn't believe that a month had already past since he last held Rory. But when he looked at the past month day by day it seemed as though it went by excruciatingly slow. He slept all day; that is when he wasn't crying and looking at old photo albums of the two of them. T

The only time he left the house was when he took Annabelle to the Stars Hallow Elementary School but even then he didn't say much more than 'Have a good day kitten,' and 'I love you too' before he was off, his tear stained eyes forever hidden behind the dark curtains of his sun glasses.

One this one particular morning Finn walked downstairs to get some breakfast when he saw Lorelei sitting in the living room playing with Victoria. He quickly turned his head hoping that they wouldn't notice him but his plan back fired when he heard Victoria let out a high pitched squeal at his entrance. "Da Da!" Victoria stated in a fit of giggles as she reached out for Finn. Finn sighed as he hung his head and walked over to her, he knew he couldn't ignore his own daughter forever but the truth was, that he hadn't held her since Rory's funeral, let alone give her a second glance. It's not that he didn't want to be closer to his daughter, let alone his only child, it's just that whenever he looked at her he was reminded of Rory. She was the embodiment of Rory, mind, body and soul. He had to keep himself under control every time he did look at her for fear that if he didn't keep himself under control he would start crying again with no way of stopping.

"You have to hold her sometime Finn…Why not start now?" Lorelei said from her spot holding onto the little child from their place on the sofa. She locked eyes with Finn as she gave him a sympathetic smile letting him know that she knew exactly what he was going through. Sighing as he slumped his shoulders, Finn walked over to them and gave Lorelei a weak smile as he took Victoria from her and placed her in his lap. "Hello little love." Finn said as he kissed Victoria's nosed.

"Da!" The little girl giggled, her blue eyes bright with enthusiasm as she pecked Finn on his nose and then giggled once again as she moved away.

"Yea little love that's me." Finn said with a small smile, he really didn't love his daughter. They sat there for a few more moments just playing with Victoria until Lorelei finally spoke.

"Finn can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lor…what is it." Finn said as he turned his attention away from his daughter and to the woman he considered to be his mother.

"Have you ever thought about writing your feelings down in a journal maybe? You know to get everything that is pent up inside out so that it might not hurt so badly?"

"Yea I have actually, now that you mention it. I just really haven't felt like getting out of bed long enough to go and purchase one."

"Well I was talking to Jess about the journal idea and he says that he has been writing in a journal as well, he secretly always has, but shhh! Don't tell anyone, it might ruin his James Dean wanna be image." Lorelei said in a fake whisper as she and Finn shared a quick laugh, "Anyway Jess thought it was a good idea and told me about this place in Hartford where I could get vintage, leather journals. Anyway I thought you might like this….here you go kid." Lorelei said as she pulled the light brown, faded leather journal from behind the couch and handed it to Finn. Finn just smiled and chuckled a bit as he handed Victoria over to her so that he could take the journal. He smiled bitter sweetly as he ran his hand over the soft cover of the journal. "Thank you Lorelei. You and Luke have been better parents to me then my own and I love you both dearly." Finn said as he got up kissed Victoria on the head, causing her to giggle yet again, and then kissed a smiling Lorelei on the cheek before heading up stairs.

Finn trudged upstairs and into the bedroom that he shared with Rory. Slowly shutting the door, he walked over to his desk and turned the desk lamp on. His eyes began to burn as the lamp light collided with his tears. Rubbing his eyes, he sat down at the desk and opened up with journal to the cover page. What he saw on the page made him smile.

_Rory was so proud of you, the way you raised Annabelle and the way you took charge of your life, don't ever doubt that she loved you and that you two were meant to be together. Even though Rory isn't physically here with us, she is here, living in our hearts, especially in yours Finn. Be strong kiddo, I know you'll be okay…I can feel it…. – Lorelei _

Finn picked up a pen and began to think about what he was going to write in the journal. He was never good with words, that was certain, but he knew that whatever he wrote had to be meaningful. Then a picture on his desk caught his eye; it was a picture of Rory, Annabelle, Victoria and himself the Christmas be for she died. They were all sitting out in the snow and by the look of the picture you couldn't tell that Finn was worried about her catching a cold or that Rory had tuned him out when he voiced his concern. It was the first snow of the season and her last snowfall ever and Rory was not going to spend it cooped up in the house. Looking at that picture Finn became determined; he was not going to let Annabelle and Victoria grow up only remembering Rory as being sick and weak…no they were going to remember her as being vibrant and full of life. He knew right then and there that if he wasn't around to tell Victoria and Annabelle how he and Rory fell in-love then this journal was going to tell it for him. This journal was going to detail the life and love that Rory and Finn shared so that Victoria and Annabelle would have more than just a couple of pictures and home movies of Rory and him to hold onto.

_15 Years Earlier _

"Finn Morgan you put me down right now!" 18 year old Rory Gilmore screamed from over the shoulder of her childhood friend Finn Morgan. They were returning from their English Lit. Class at Yale University when Finn decided that they needed a little adventure in their life and unceremoniously picked her up and started to jog past the crowds of smiling students and in the direction of the student center.

"No love! I will not put you down so it is no use screaming your pretty little head off!" Finn smiled as he yelled at the girl currently in his arms. He would never admit this to anyone, but Finn was harboring a secret crush (more like love) for the girl currently in his arms and would use any excuse he could to be able to touch her. "Now just shut your trap, were almost there."

"Finn! That is no way to talk to a lady!" Rory huffed from her perch behind him. She really didn't mind this at all…What could be better then spending the day with her best friend and as an added bonus, Finn had a great ass, so she had no complaints from where she was perched.

"Well the way you are screaming bloody murder, you aren't acting much like a lady. Quite frankly the way you are conducting yourself would have the Queen, let alone the whole Windsor family, shedding tears for days." Finn mocked as he opened the doors to the dining hall, winking and smirking at a couple of professors (some who gave them weird stairs, others, who knew Finn and Rory just smirked knowingly and shook their heads as they passed) as he walked through the dinning hall and to the elevators.

Rory was so shocked by what he said that she was speechless, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She reached into his back pocket where she knew he kept his flask and pour out all of the precious alcohol that Finn loved so dearly onto the cafeteria floor.

Finn stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of his lovely alcohol dispersing from his flask and the faint giggle of one Rory Gilmore coming from behind him.

"Love you better hope for your own sanity as well as mine and the rest of our friends, that you are not doing what I think you are." Finn said as he took a deep sigh, 'I will not hit a woman, I will not hit a woman,' Finn thought as he waited for her answer. The only response he got from Rory was an even louder giggle.

"That's it…I'm cutting you off from sex….I shall not put my exotic body out their for a liquor/ Finn's elixir of life wasting hussy like yourself." Finn said in mock anger.

"Finn…you cant do that!"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because you and I aren't sleeping together." Rory stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh well then…" Finn said as he tapped his forefinger on his chin, appearing to be in deep concentration. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, Finn snapped his fingers and exclaimed loudly, "I'll cut you off from coffee!" 

"You bastard!" Rory shrieked.

Scoffing Finn rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up! You'll live and if not I'll be in the front row at your funeral with a cup of coffee for you as a parting gift!" he replied as he pushed the button signaling the elevator.

"That's right because a Gilmore Girl must always be stocked," Rory started.

"Even when their in hell," Finn finished for her.

"Hell?" Rory said as she turned her head, and partially her body to get a good look at him.

"Oh love do you really think that we are going to heaven after all the shit you, Colin, Stephanie, Logan and myself have pulled?"

"Good point," Rory said as she turned back around and stared at the elevator wall.

Soon the elevator doors opened up and Rory realized that they were on the top of the student center.

"Finn…" Rory said as she nervously looked around at her surroundings.

"Yes, love?"

"What are we doing on the roof?"


	3. I'd Lie

**I'd Lie**

In the following weeks since Finn had acquired the journal from Lorelei he had loosened up somewhat and realized that things were ever so slowly becoming easier for him. He began writing in the journal daily and was ¼ finished with a detailed account of the story of his and Rory's love. Not only did he religiously write in the journal, but he also became more active in Annabelle and Victoria's lives, becoming a staple in both their daily routines. He would drive and pick up Annabelle every day from school, and he often would reach out to Victoria, helping Lorelei feed and change her. Finn's favorite part of the day came at night when he would lay with Annabelle and Victoria in his bed and read to them; alternating between children's stories and tales of their mother and aunt.

One morning Finn was digging around his closet for an old t-shirt to wear when he was helping Lorelei clean the house (which he hated to do) when he found not only an old shirt, but an old box as well. Sighing, Finn knelt down on the ground and pulled the box towards him. He had not planned to sort through some of Rory's things this soon, but since he was here…well he did not see the harm in just looking at them.

Finn opened the cardboard box, and with a pop of air, the scent of Rory's fragrance hit him dead in the face. He paused for a moment and shuttered, inhaling the all too familiar scent of vanilla. Finn had to stop himself from crying as he realized how much he missed that scent every morning, and pushed himself to go on. Reaching into the box his hands fell upon the smooth, silky texture of an outfit he had not seen in almost fourteen years. Pulling it out of the box, Finn came face to face with the red dress that started it all. It was a short, red flapper dress, with fringe that shook when you moved. Rory had worn it to an LDB event their sophomore year at Yale and it was the night that Finn finally got the courage to tell her exactly how he felt about her. Finn smiled warmly at the memory before inhaling deeply. The faint sent of vanilla comforted Finn, and with a sigh, he got up, the dress still in hand, and walked over to his journal.

With a pen poised in his hand, Finn began to write about one of the best nights in his life. _Even though it was fourteen years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday. The LDB was holding its annual dance-a-thon, and Rory was my date. I remember she looked ravishing that night…_

_**Flashback **_

"Rory come on! Were going to be late love," Finn shouted from Rory's common room. He had been standing in her common room waiting for her for the past 25 minutes and if she wasn't out soon Finn was going to make her walk. "Love, if you don't hurry Colin is going to have his knickers in a twist the whole night, and believe me there will be hell to pay!" Finn shouted one last time helplessly at her closed door. "And I'll be the one paying for it," Finn mumbled as he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Okay Finn I'm ready," Rory shouted as she stormed out of the room. Finn, who had been previously facing the other way when she opened the door, turned around to make a sarcastic comment that would undoubtedly get him in trouble, when he saw her. There Rory stood, hair curled and bobby pinned back into a wavy bun, her pale, milky skin almost completely exposed by the short, red silk dress she wore.

"You look fantastic love," Finn said as he moved towards her and kissed her hand, while staring directly into her eyes.

"Thank you Finn," Rory giggled as she turned away shyly in an attempt to hide her blush, and to find her shoes.

Silence filled the room as Finn fumbled with his jacket, his nerves getting the better of him, and as Rory tried in vain to clasp her shoe hook together, her nerves also over powering her.

"Damn it, Finn can you come over here, and help me clasp my shoe please," Rory asked in frustration as she let go of the clasp and looked up helplessly at Finn.

"Sure love," Finn said with an easy smile, his eyes gleaming at the request. Any distraction was welcomed as long as it calmed his nerves, and as an added bonus, he has to touch Rory, and Lord knows that was never a bad thing.

Finn sauntered over to where Rory was sitting and gently took her foot in his hands. Ever so lightly, he slid his hands up her ankle and then gently reached for the clasp. If his heart wasn't beating so loudly in his chest, he would have sworn he heard Rory suppress a sigh. Sighing, Finn smoothly clasped her shoe hook and moved to stand up.

"Shall we?" Finn asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence between them, as he held out his arm for her to take, nodding his head towards the door.

Rory smiled as she took the hand that was offered to her, glad that Finn had finally broken the tension between them. Her feelings for Finn had become deeper over the last few weeks, and it was becoming increasingly harder to keep her emotions in check.

"So are you ready to boogie down Finn," Rory said with a cheeky smile, as she bumped his hip with hers.

"I'm sorry love, my ears must be deceiving me, did you just refer to dancing as "boogieing down?" Finn said with a cheeky grin of his own as he nudged her hip back.

"Oh hush you. You know what I meant," Rory said with a mock-scowl as she leaned her body into Finn's.

"Well then the answer to your question is yes, I am ready to boogie down Ms. Gilmore, with you on my arm. Maybe if you have enough coffee before hand, we will actually stand a chance at beating Colin out of the trophy this year," Finn said with a laugh as he watched Rory lock her door.

"Finn you say that every year, and every year we loose to Colin and Steph, what makes this year any different?" Rory said as she turned her head to look back at Finn while still locking her door.

"Oh trust me love, you'll see," Finn replied, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh no, I know that look," Rory accused as she point her finger at Finn, "And I know that smirk, what have you done?"

"Nothing love," Finn surrendered as he held up his hands defensively.

"Ok fine…What are you _going _to do?" Rory bantered back, with a hand on her hip.

"Oh for that, you shall see. My master plans will all be revealed in good time kitten."

Rory shook her head as she started to walk towards the parking lot, "I know I say this alot Finn, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you frighten me."

"Where the HELL have you been?" Colin screamed as he charged at Finn and Rory.

"See, told you," Finn whispered to Rory causing her to giggle.

"Oh so you think this is funny Gilmore? Well we were supposed to start 10 minutes ago." Colin said as he got right up into Finn's face, which was hard to do considering he was 5' 11'' and Finn was 6' 3'', with both hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry Colin," Rory said calming, trying to calm down her neurotic friend, "But I was getting ready." She finished as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The only reply she received was a blank stare from Colin.

"Look Colin, mate," Finn said as he placed his hand on Colin's shoulder, "I know its hard for you to understand beauty, considering you don't have any, but Rory here looks bloody gorgeous tonight, and for that I am glad we are 10 minutes late," Finn said with a satisfied look as he puffed out his chest.

"Thanks Finn," Rory said as she blushed and turned slightly away.

"Your welcome love," Finn replied with a goofy smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh would you too get a room," Colin said with an exasperated sigh as he threw his hands up in the air. "Come on its time to get this started."

Finn just rolled his eyes as he helped Rory out of her jacket, before taking off his own, leaving him only in his dress shirt, pants and suspenders.

"You know Finn I never told you how good you look tonight," Rory said as she placed her coat on a near by chair.

"Well go right ahead love," Finn replied as he struck a pose.

Rory rolled her eyes, "You look great Finn."

"Why thank you, kitten," Finn said as he licked his teeth and pulled on his suspenders.

"Oh god lets go before you ego gets any bigger," Rory said as she pulled Finn onto the dance floor.

Six hours later, Finn and Rory were sitting down at one of the many tables set up around the dance floor, sipping mint juleps and laughing aloud with Logan and his date Lauren.

"Oh my god! Look at Steph's face, that pour girl," Lauren laughed, tears coming down her eyes as the group watch Colin aggressively twirl an exasperated Steph around the dance floor, determined to win.

"I say she chokes him with his tie within the next ten minutes," Logan laughed as he took a gracious sip of his drink.

"Eh I give it five," Rory smiled as she subconsciously leaned closer into Finn. This action did not go unnoticed by both Logan and Lauren. The pair continued to stare as Finn wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, while he continued to watch Colin dance his heart out on the dance floor.

"Hey Ror?" Lauren said as she stood up taking her purse with her, "Can you come to the bathroom with me? I need some help fixing my dress."

"Sure Lauren," Rory said as she regretfully took Finn's hand off her shoulder, already disappointed at the lack of contact.

Lauren quickly walked to the bathroom, with Rory hot on her trail. Once they were in the bathroom, Lauren locked the bathroom door shut, before proceeding to check every stall to make sure there was no one in there.

Once the coast was clear, Lauren turned back around to face Rory with a flip of her chestnut hair. "Okay, what's going on with you and Finn?" Lauren stated with an exasperated sigh, as she rested one hand coolly on her hip.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on, we're just friends," Rory said defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest, and furrowed her brow.

"Oh come on! You were hanging on each other the entire night! You too were glued to each other on the dance floor even though; there was plenty of room for everyone to dance comfortably!" Lauren with a smirk as Rory's blush deepened.

"Lauren, I don't really no what you and the others are getting at, but Finn and I are just friends. Really" Rory said with a huff looking anywhere but in Lauren's eyes.

"And when Colin disqualified Finn for attempting to sexually harass Steph so that she would walk off the dance floor and they would quit, Logan and I swore that you were going to rip Finn and Stephanie and new one out of jealousy. " Lauren continued as if Rory hadn't said anything at all.

"I wasn't jealous of Finn," Rory said in a not to convincing tone as she looked down at her shoes. Lauren just quirked one of her perfectly tweezed eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, okay so maybe I was!" Rory said as she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Ah hah! I knew it! I so win the bet," Lauren said with glee as she slapped her hands together.

"You bet on me?" Rory said in disbelief, _'some best friend she is.'_

"Oh yea, me and Logan had a bet going to see which one of you would cave first and admit to someone that you liked the other person. Logan's been trying to crack Finn for weeks," Lauren said as she moved towards the mirror and started to re-apply her lipstick.

"I did not admit to you that I like Finn!" Rory said as she turned to stare at her friend in disbelief.

"You just admitted that you were jealous of Finn and Stephanie when you _clearly_ know that there isn't anything going on there. Ergo, you like Finn." Lauren said as she smacked her lips together and threw her lipstick in her purse.

"Fine, I like him okay? It's not like there is anything I can do about it.'

"What do you mean?" Lauren said as she gave her friend a puzzled look, "He's totally into you."

"Lauren I don't know who you're looking at, but the Finn I know doesn't like me as anything other than a friend."

"Oh come on the way he looks at you with those smoldering eyes," Lauren teased, "Or the way he holds onto you whenever you two are in a room together. The subtle glances you two send each other that you think nobody sees. Well guess what babe, I see," Lauren said with a satisfied smirk as she poked herself in the chest, "And I those looks that you two give each other are the looks I send Logan. Finn likes you, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Rory said dejectedly as she looked helplessly at Lauren, _'what am I going to do about it?'_

Finn knew something was wrong, he noticed it the minute Rory had come back from the bathroom with Lauren. She hadn't said a word to him, let along get close enough for him to touch her. He had looked questioningly at Lauren, but she rolled her eyes and raised her hands in defense, before turning to Logan and asking him to dance with her. Now, as Rory drove back to Yale, Finn tried desperately to think of something to say to break the deafening silence.

"So the bloody bastard one again," Finn said with a sheepish laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Could have sworn this was my year," He said nervously as he glanced at Rory.

"Mmm" Rory said with a small smile on her lips, "But again, you say that every year Finn," Rory said, echoing her words from earlier that night, as she glance at Finn with a smile.

**  
**_**I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**_

"But it must be nice, you know? To be in-love with someone so much that you'll do anything for them," Rory said as she glanced at Finn to gage his reaction. "Even participate in a stupid dance-a-thon, _every year." _

_**I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs**_

"Oh I don't, I guess, if you like that sort of thing." Finn said as she stared aimlessly out the window.

"What?" Rory said as she glanced quickly at Finn, "You never dreamed of falling in-love?" Rory commented in disbelief.

"I'll never fall in-love," Finn exclaimed sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her, "Haven't found the right girl, but I guess if the right girl came along, then _who _really knows what could happen," Finn stated as he stared directly into Rory's eyes trying his best to silently convey his feelings.

"Besides," He continued with a sideways grin, "Who would romance all the redhead's in the world if I was taken?"

Rory nervously laughed as she turned her eyes back to the road, trying desperately not to let Finn see the sadness in her eyes, _'God I hope he's wrong.'_

_**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

Rory and Finn laughed as they entered into her common room a half an hour later. "So what do you say Finn, spend the night?" Rory asked, trying desperately not to hint at anything.

"Oh, I don't know love," Finn replied as he rocked back and forth on his heels, thinking of all the temptation that would follow if he spent the night, "I really should get back to my dorm."

"Why? You'll be all by yourself. I know that both Logan and Colin are spending the night at Lauren and Steph's dorms, so you'll be all alone. What kind of best friend would I be if I let my best friend spend the night by himself?" Rory said with a pout as she walked over to Finn.

"Well I'd say a pretty shitty one my dear," Finn replied with a sheepish grin. "But are you sure you don't only want me hear to keep _you_ company because _you_ hate spending night alone?" Finn added as his smile increase.

Rory strongly for a moment before answering, "Yea, that too. Now go get changed while I get the junk food out."

Finn sighed as he shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking into Rory's room to change. Ever since they were little, Finn always kept a spare change of cloths at Rory's and visa versa. They spent so much time together that the occasional sleep over was bound to happen.

Finn huffed in frustration as he raked his hand through his unruly locks. Its not that he did not want to spend the night at Rory's dorm, _he really did_, its just that it seemed as though tonight would be different, and for that Finn Morgan was terrified.

Rory was busy making coffee when Finn re-entered the room. "Finn, what movies do you…" Rory started but abruptly stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Finn appearance. "Finn, now don't take this the wrong way but….what the hell are you wearing?" Rory laughed as she shook her head at her unique friend.

"My pajamas love," Finn grinned as he plopped down on her couch.

"Well I know that," Rory said as she rolled her eyes, "they're just a little cocky, don't you think?"

"Cocky? What is so cocky about having 'badass' written all over your pajama pants?" Finn laughed as he got up to help Rory bring over the junk food for their movie night.

"You're amazingly self assured, did you know that?" Rory replied as she cocked her head to the side.

Finn just turned around to look in her direction as he simply stated, "Yes, why yes I did."

**He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**

Early the next morning Rory awoke to the soft noises of a guitar being strummed, and the words to a newly written song being sung softly from the corner. Rory kept her eyes closed as she listened to Finn play, it was so rarely that he did that she didn't want to disturb it.

Finn sat there; unaware that Rory had woken, tentatively stroking the strings of his guitar as he sung the lyrics of his love for her, _"I just want to see you, when you're all alone.  
I just want to catch you if I can; I just want to be there, when the morning light explodes.  
On your face it radiates, I can't escape. I love you till the end"_ Finn softly sung out, his unknown declaration of love hitting her ears. Rory couldn't help but feel touched by the softness and sincerity of those lyrics, even though she knew that he couldn't possibly be singing about her. Rory continued to keep her eyes closed as she let the rest of the song wash over her.

"_I just want to tell you nothing, you dont want to hear. All I want is for you to say, why dont you just take me, where Ive never been before. I know you want to hear me catch my breath. I love you till the end."_

Finn knew he should tell her how he felt, honestly, he did, but it just seemed that he could never muster up enough courage to proclaim his love in any form other than a love song that he would never admit was written about her.

"_I just want to be there when were caught in the rain. I just want to see you laugh not cry. I just want to feel you when the night puts on its cloak. I'm lost for words, don't tell me. All I can say, I love you till the end." _

Finn let the last few cords on his guitar ring out for a few moments longer as his song finally ended. He gently placed his guitar to the side before putting his head in his hands with a sigh. "You're such a coward," Finn mumbled to himself, "Just tell her how you feel and get it over with."

At this, Rory's eyes flew open but she remained silent as she continued to listen to Finn's internal debate with himself.

_What's the worst that can happen? _Finn thought to himself, "Well she could break my heart for one thing. If she did I really don't know where I would be."

Rory decided to speak at this, "Finn I think you should tell her," Rory whispered, still not moving from her place on the couch.

Finn head darted up at the sound of her voice, "Love, how much have you heard?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rory said with a shrug as she got up from the couch, "Just the whole declaration of love through that _beautiful_ song, and then your internal battle with yourself."

"Rory, you just don't understand. I _can't _tell her how I feel, it will ruin whatever relationship I already have with her."

"Finn, do you love her," Rory said with a sigh, as she tried to mask the pain in her eyes as she awaited for his answer. _Just remember Rory, if he's happy, you'll be happy too. _

"Yes," Finn breathed out with a sigh.

"Get out," Rory replied as she pointed towards the door.

"Love!" Finn shouted in disbelief, this was _not_ how it was supposed to go.

"Get out and go tell her how you feel," Rory replied as she got behind Finn and pushed his out the door.

"But!"

"No, buts mister, shoo!" Rory said with one final push as she hurled Finn out the door.

Rory sighed as she moved towards the couch to start to clean up, all the while telling herself that she had done the right thing. However her cleaning was interrupted a few moments later when there was a knock at her door.

Sighing in frustration Rory put down the bowl of chips before she opened the door, "Finn, grow some balls and tell…" However, Rory was cut off mid sentence by the feeling of lips being pressed softly up against her's. The kiss was broken and Rory was left breathless as she heard Finn utter the words that she never thought he would, "Rory, I'm in-love with you."

**A/N: **Lyrics by Taylor Swift and The Pogues

Lauren: http://media. 


	4. Logan Knew It All Along

A/N: This is Lauren: z

**A/N: ** This is Lauren: z./d/tvdramas/1/0/T/8/rachelbilson.jpg

**Something to Talk About**

The following weekend Rory stood at the pub bar bobbing her head along with the music as she waited patiently for her drink, when Lauren approached her.

"So, have you two finally caved and expressed your undying love for each other in the form of a hot make-out session yet?" The brunet bluntly questioned as her chestnut ponytail bobbed up and down.

"Well hello to you too," Rory coolly replied with an arched eyebrow as she glanced briefly next to her, where her impatient best friend stood waiting for an explanation.

"Rory, don't play dumb. One; its isn't becoming and two; we both know your not." Lauren said with a pointed look.

Rory had to let out a laugh at the absurdity of the conversation at hand. "Lauren I swear to you I'm not lying," Rory said with a nod to the bar tender as he handed her, her drink, "I just have failed to answer your question," Rory finished with a sly smirk as she took a gracious sip of her drink. "Besides," Rory continued with a shake of her head," If anything happened between me and Finn, you and I both know all to well, that Finn would be shouting it from the rooftops as soon as it happened.

Before Lauren could respond, a loud crash was heard from the other side of the pub. "AH HA! I knew it!" Logan shouted as slammed his empty glass down and pointed an accusing finger at Finn. Suddenly he turned he turned towards the girls and shouted, "Hundred bucks babe, Finn kissed her." Logan pointedly said as he held out his hand to his girlfriend.

Lauren just let out an exasperated sigh as she sent a look over to Rory, who was now banging her head on the table, before pulling two fifties out of her wallet. "You couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Lauren joked. "I would have taken you shopping."

"On a 100 bucks?" Rory questioned as she looked up from banging her head against the counter.

"No silly," Lauren said as she began to walk away, "On Logan's black card."

Now Rory looked even more depressed than she did before, "Damn Finn, you couldn't of have waited until tomorrow?" Rory questioned before downing her shot and moving over to join the group. "I could have gone shopping on Logan's black card," Rory pouted as she plopped down on Finn's lap.

"I'll take you shopping luv," Finn whispered hotly into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Finn loved this, absolutely loved being able to freely be affectionate with Rory and to finally be able to call her _his. _"At Victoria's Secret," Finn seductively whispered into Rory's ear, and chuckled softly as he felt Rory shuddered. 'Oh yea,' Finn thought to himself, 'This is amazing.'

**33333333333333333333**

Rory huffed in frustration as she slinked into her chair and started to mentally prepare herself for her European Histories mid-term. She chuckled to herself as she looked to her left and noticed that Colin was fairing no better than she was.

"Trouble Colin?" Rory laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it Gilmore," Colin replied as he looked at her with a distressed face. "Every year I tell myself that I'm going to study the night before my mid-terms, and every year that damn persuasive boyfriend of your convinces me that drinking is studying. Damn you think I would learn to say no," Colin whined as he slammed his head down on his desk out of frustration. "Do you have a problem with not saying no Gilmore?" Colin question with pleading eyes, yet Rory could see the innuendo behind them.

"Colin I am _not _even going to dignify that with a response," Rory said haughtily as the professor came around and handed her the test.

"Whatever you say Ror, but your eyes give it all away," He laughed back before he started the test.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes into the test when the door of the classroom slammed open and Finn came barging in. Without even looking up from his test Colin raised one of his hands and Finn came running over and slapped his hand. Still without a word Colin got up and walked out of the room and Finn took his seat and began to take his test.

"Finn!" Rory scolded in a frantic whisper, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Finn just smiled sheepishly. "Tag team testing love," He replied as he winked at her, "Get with the program."

"Excuse me young man, who are you?" A very perturb professor asked.

"Well who the bloody hell are you?" Finn shouted back at the teacher with a "who the hell do you think you are" look on his face, earning a snicker from surrounding students.

"Young man, you will NOT talk to me like that." The professor continued, walking towards Finn and Rory, "Besides you don't even take this class."

"Who says I don't," Finn shouted back, "I've been to every lecture this year." Finn shouted back as he stood from his seat, "Which begs me to question; who the hell are you?" Finn mock accused as he pointed his pencil at the shocked professor. "And where the hell is the normal guy?"

The professor finally closed his mouth as he turned to a near-seated student, "Anthony get security."

Finn's eyes bugged out of his sockets as he turned towards a hysterically laughing Rory, "Oh shit, it's been fun love," Finn whispered as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek and rushed out the door.

Rory just chuckled to herself as she continued on with her test, 'Yes,' Rory thought, 'Her boyfriend was special….but she would have it any other way.'

**33333333333333333333**

Forty-five minutes later Rory trudged out of her European History mid-term, looking forward to a relaxing break at home, where she could spend her days sleeping, drinking coffee, and spending some much needed quality time with her mother.

Before Rory could even blink an eye, she was unceremoniously hoisted into the air and carried quickly in the opposite direction of her dorm room. "God damn it Finn, I am in no mood!" Rory chastised as she repeatedly it the back of her laughing boyfriend.

"Love, let's be logical shall we? When are you _**ever**_ in the mood to be kidnapped?" Finn reasoned with his erratic girlfriend as they approached his awaiting limo.

"That is _**so not**_the point Finn," Rory countered as she was dropped into the limo.

"Says who? Now sit back, shut up and enjoy the ride, and the view," Finn smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows and pointed to himself.

Rory just rolled her tired eyes and snuggled into Finn's eyes as she prepared for a nice long nap against her favorite pillow.


End file.
